Beauty but Most of All, the Girl
by CSI Productions
Summary: This is a very eloquent little fic about the most beautiful thing a certain two-tailed fox has ever seen. Take a look, R&R.


Beauty  
  
(but Most of All, the Girl)  
  
By  
  
-Gino C.-  
  
In one little word, it was beautiful. That late summer day couldn't have felt better, as the sun hung low behind the mountains, and left a pale red glow over the whole valley. The evergreens cast long shadows on the lake, and the beach. The day was just now cooling down, and fireflys began to play, like little balls of light dancing about... they looked like fairys, leaving little trails of glowing dust in thier paths as they spun erraticaly about in the misty air.   
  
The beach, the water, the sun... the trees, the mountains, the air, the fireflys... even the midsummer heat, and my still moist swimtrunks sticking to my fur... but most of all, that girl sitting there on the edge of the old wooden dock, painted a picture that I couldn't let go of.   
  
She was calm and quiet there, thinking hard about something, or easy about nothing at all. Her pink quills danced with the slow, hot breeze that swept down from the mountains, pushing softly at her lightly dampened bikini, the shiny red going nicely against the pink hedgehog. Even then, after swimming all afternoon, something held that red hairband in perfect place, leaving her looking angelic in the glowing light fading off in the horizon. Her young flesh, shadowed by the retreating sun, and shimmering with light reflected from the lake before her, was pleasing to my eye. It was a scene no movie nor any words could describe. It was a scene only my eyes were meant to see, and a meaning only my mind was meant to partake of. Only on that night, with that mist hanging in the air, and those fireflys dancing around, and that girl dangling her legs over the dock, swirling the water with dainty feet, would I ever witness such beauty.   
  
Her pose was unknowingly seductive, as she innocently leaned back on her palms, still kicking at the serene lake with her feet, leaving little ripples of water across the surface; and I, like any boy my age, was drawn to her grace. Many times had I seen her, here and there, and anywhere around the village... but never in such light. Oh, gods, if I hadn't taken those steps across that dock... if I had stood where I was and watched her for any moments longer.... I didn't though. I stepped forward, and I spoke to her.  
  
"Amy?" I asked, timidly... my voice startled her a bit, I could tell, but she turned her head to see me, and her mouth formed the most heavenly smile I've ever seen. I'd die a thousand times to be part of that smile.   
  
"Hi, Tails." She said, still smiling at me, before turning back to the lake. The fireflys kept dancing about, and our voices seemed to meld with the moments beauty. The whole world glowed... the lake glowed... and Amy glowed brightest. Even brighter than the sun. "The sunset sure is beautiful this evening."  
  
"Yes... " I said, sitting down next to her, and dipping my feet into the water. "I was just thinking about that."  
  
"Me too... it's really beautiful here. We can't let this world go to waste... I guess that's why Sonic's always fighting." Amy said, watching me sit down. Her face was more thoughtful now, and I could understand what she was thinking about.   
  
"Sonic always says that there are things worth fighting for... the lake is beautiful... so is the sunset." I said, thinking hard. My heart was racing, and knew what I wanted to say. I could feel, deep inside my heart and my mind, that I wanted to be a part of the beautiful picture I had witnessed a moment ago. "I think that Sonic fights for us."  
  
"Yeah..." Amy agreed, nodding at me. Her fur was still dripping a little from the crystal water in the deep lake. There were still fireflys, too. "What would you fight for, Tails?"  
  
"What would I fight for?" I asked myself, "...you really looked beautiful when I was standing over there watching you, Amy."  
  
"Tails?" Amy turned her head to look at me, smiling softly still, but just the slightest bit confused I think. She was blushing, I could tell, even with all that pink fur in the way.  
  
"What I mean to say is..." I fumbled a bit, realizing what I'd said, "I'd fight just like Sonic does... for everyone, Sally, Bunny, Mina, Elias... all of them, of course; but I think you're worth fighting for too, Amy. If I have to say what I'd fight for... well, anything to see you sitting here on the edge of the dock like that again."  
  
Her eyes welled up tears, and her face was still red. That smile had taken hold of her whole face, and she tried to find words, but they weren't there. She swallowed, and gathered herself a bit, and then: "Oh... Tails..." without another word she leaned over and cought my mouth with hers, kissing me softly with her pinkish lips. I swear, she was like strawberries. When she broke the kiss, she was still smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back. I sidled across the dock a little bit, so that I was right up next to her, and then I wrapped my arm around her; letting her rest herself against my chest, where I cold feel her wet quills and warm breath, and I knew I was part of that picture I was viewing a moment ago.   
  
-Fin- 


End file.
